Question: $\dfrac{4}{18} - \dfrac{1}{18} = {?}$
Answer: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{4}{18} - \dfrac{1}{18} = \dfrac{3}{18}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{18} = \dfrac{1}{6}$